vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vector Prime
Summary Vector Prime is Primus appointed guardian of time and space. He's so old that in many timelines, the locals have called him "the First Autobot". Despite his age, Vector Prime is very powerful, and can warp both space and time, though excessive use of this power can severely weaken him. His powers allow him to traverse the Multiverse at will, allowing Vector Prime to track and record events across a countless number of realities. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. From 5-B for his weakest avatars to 2-A for his strongest avatars | At least 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: '''Vector Prime, The First Autobot '''Origin: Transformers Gender: None, appears Male, though in some timelines, he's female. Age: Varies, usually around 9 billion years old | Immemorial Classification: Member of the Thirteen, Guardian of Time and Space, Multiversal Singularity Powers and Abilities: |-|Avatars/Post-Shroud=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 0 for his weakest avatars, Type 9 for his strongest), Technology Manipulation, Reality Warping, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Through excruciating effort, and at the cost of his existence within the time of the particular universe, he was able to transport a massive Cybertronian ship to Gigantion, a planet located in a parallel universe), Dimensional Storage (Should be capable of accessing the Transwarp, which allows even the weakest Transformers to summon various weapons or equipment stored in the space between realities), Master Swordsman, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal (In one continuity, through the use of his sword, he was able to grant Optimus Prime the power to finally kill Galvatron, despite having been separated from that timeline), Mathematics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Quantum Manipulation, Telepathy, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8; reliant upon the concept of time), Durability Negation (His sword, Rhisling, can literally cut reality), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid for his weakest avatars; comparable to regular Transformers who can rebuild limbs with enough scratch; to Mid-Godly for his strongest; Should be somewhat comparable to Unicron, albeit far inferior), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Absorption, Quantum Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mathematics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Morality Manipulation |-|Singularity/Pre-Shroud=All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Can control concepts such as time across the entire multiverse), Acausality (At least Type 4 as he exists outside of linear time, possibly type 5, as might have similar Acausality to the true self of Unicron who exists outside the nature of cause and effect as a whole), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Unicron's true self, though insignificantly so), Large Size (Type 10), Abstract Existence (At least Type 2; exists as the guardian and possibly the representation of time and space itself, having been "drawn from the sublime material of a multiverse at the far end of entropy") Attack Potency: Varies. From Planet level for his weakest avatars (Although significantly lesser in power, the Thirteen were tasked with holding back weaker versions of Unicron, who are usually planetary in size and power) to Multiverse level+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Prima, who with the Star Saber could erase an infinite multiverse) | At least Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to the Alternity and inhabits a similar level of existence as them. Should be superior to any avatar. Although far inferior, the Thirteen were originally designed by Primus to aid him in battle against Unicron, who can consume all of the uncountably infinite multiverse) Speed: Varies. FTL+ for his weakest avatars (His spaceship mode should easily be capable of breaching these speeds) to Immeasurable for his strongest | Immeasurable (Exists beyond linear time and is at least comparable to The Chronarchitect, and should be faster than Alternity) Lifting Strength: Varies. From Class K for his weakest avatars (Should be comparable to Cybertron Optimus Prime, which can lift and use Cybertron Metroplex's colossal axe Sparkdrinker, which is far bigger than most regular Transformers) to Immeasurable for his strongest | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies. From Planet Class for his weakest avatars to Multiversal+ for his strongest | At least Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Varies. From Planet level for his weakest avatars to Multiverse level+ for his strongest | At least Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Likely varies, though presumably extremely high in all incarnation. Likely limitless for his strongest avatars | Limitless Range: Varies. From Planetary to Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Rhisling Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, knows exact details about the multiverse and all its higher dimensions, comparable to the other thirteen Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Avatars | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hasbro Category:Good Characters Category:Transformers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Telepaths Category:Abstract Entities Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Wise Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Robots Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings